On the Inside
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: "You're still you on the inside even if you pretend that you're alright. That's no question and you are always there. You're always there for everyone and I've always been there for you. Even if you try to run and hide it's still you on the inside even if you try to change you will always be yourself. That's the best you can be." You can't always run and hide. Let yourself shine.


**On the Inside**

_A Greg/Morgan one shot._

* * *

Greg entered the crime lab to see Morgan leave the DNA lab while holding onto some papers. She seemed sad, lonely and hiding that she's not fine even though she would say that she is fine. He was constantly looking at her everyday with the beautiful blonde hair and light blue eyes. She practically hypnotizes him. But something happened that they haven't talked about.

Morgan started on walking towards him and bumped into him and the papers scattered everywhere on the ground. She groaned and went down kneeling to start grabbing the papers. Greg kneeled down as well grabbing some as well as he continued looking at her.

"Are you okay Morgan?" asked Greg

"Fine." muttered Morgan a bit irritated

"You might be saying fine but you aren't fine." replied Greg

"I'm fine Greg." Morgan snapped as she looked up into his eyes

"You are not." said Greg

"I have a case to work on." said Morgan as she grabbed the final paper from him and got up as he followed suit "Now if you don't mind."

Morgan ended up sauntering off as he looked at her right there. He knows that there is something wrong with her but she isn't willing to say anything about it. He wants to help her more than anything. But she won't even let him in. She is being so closed off. He's been noticing this for the past couple days with how cold she has been. It's just not like her when she's always exciting, laid back and so nice. That's what makes him like her so much.

He decided to give up and go off to the side to go to Russell who was going to give him a new assignment, a new case to work on. He closed the one he got three days ago a case that he worked on with Russell and Sara. It was a bloody mess with four dead bodies badly decomposed in a warehouse. He had to go and do trash duty for three hours straight. He smelled terrible after words and had to take a twenty-five minute shower maybe even longer than that. He entered Russell's office and stood in the doorway as Russell was looking down at some papers he was working on.

Greg kept on watching his supervisor work right there hoping he could look up to see him there. Sometimes he can't even find the right words when he speaks they just come out wrong. So why does everything take so long. It's like he can't keep everything out of his mind.

He has changed throughout the years. He has known Nick and Sara the longest out of all the CSI's, the science nerds that some of the officer's call them. He has known Detective Brass the longest of the people who actually work with the officers. But some of the people he has known has left and gone. Like there was Warrick at one point who, died in the line of duty. Grissom his old supervisor left. Then there was Langston who was a part of the team for a while then left to be with his ex-wife. Then Catherine left after being with the team for a long time to be part of the FBI.

He doesn't know how to explain everything. He doesn't know what to say sometimes. Sometimes sorry isn't enough for him. He doesn't always forgive in it he just wants someone to believe. Some of the words he does come up with don't come out right. It's like pain that hurts like a needle. He always said that he would be there for anyone. He always promised he would do anything for anyone if anything actually happened to them. It's just it's who he is and he can't change that one bit.

He even remembers all the pain and misery he has gone through the years while working as both a lab rat and a CSI. He's been through so much that sometimes he wonders if it's been enough. But he knows this is what he wants to do and nothing else. He can't give up he never has given up in his life. He's made a lot of mistakes like everyone else in the world. But he can get through what he puts his mind to.

"You waiting for something?" said Russell breaking Greg from his thoughts as Russell was looking at him

"Oh sorry I was hoping you could give me a new case?" responded Greg

"Yeah I have one for you." said Russell rifling through the papers "Here you go."

"Murder in a wine cellar that sounds fun." said Greg reading the papers

Greg turned around and walked out of the office and went over to the labs Denali's and grabbed one. He entered it and ended up driving to the address that was on the paper. He has a feeling he was going to meet with someone he works with there. He kept on driving while his mind kept on wandering. He looked straight at a streetlight while it was red. He kept on tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

He knows that things are about to get interesting as the light turned green and he drove off and got to the wine cellar. He unbuckled, opened the car door and got out of the Denali. He went to the trunk and grabbed his crime scene kit and shut the trunk. He walked into the scene and found Brass there.

"What do we have Detective Brass?" asked Greg

"A guy murdered by a wine bottle." said Detective Brass as he looked at his notepad "His name is Devon Ackers."

"Alright thanks." said Greg as he kneeled down by the body

"I'm sorry I took so long I'm here." said a female voice he recognized

"That's alright Morgan." said Detective Brass

Greg got up and turned around as he looked at Morgan right there as she stopped and looked right at him. She couldn't believe this one bit. She is going to have to work with Greg on this case. She's been avoiding a lot of people lately him including. Well more him than anyone. She stopped right in front of him.

"Do you think you can handle this case without clawing at each other? I mean I know that lately you guys haven't exactly been getting along." said Detective Brass

"I can if she can." responded Greg

"I can try but no promises." said Morgan a bit snippy

He clearly remembers what happened a week ago. He and Morgan got into it while they were working on a case that brought them up to Reno. It was only them working on the case. But they have not talked about what happened when they were up there.

They started on taking all of their evidence and putting them into crime scene bags and tagging everything. They have to deal with blood, DNA, trace and fibers. Sometimes they even find more that they can help exonerate a criminal or felon and put them behind bars. Sometimes they already have a record but sometimes the people who do this kind of thing don't have a record. Finally they were all done and put the evidence bagged and tagged in the trunk.

They went up to the seats and Greg was driving while Morgan was in the passenger seat. They started on driving back to the lab together quietly. But the thing was it was totally getting to Greg. He can't stand this any longer that he drove to the side and went to an empty lot. Morgan looked ahead and then at him.

"Why did you do that?" said Morgan while looking at him

"We need to talk." said Greg

"No we don't." replied Morgan

"You know well what we need to talk about." responded Greg

"Well I don't want to talk." said Morgan

"Morgan you can't expect that to go away. We were undercover that officer got shot and after that we kissed." exclaimed Greg

"Greg . . ." Morgan started

"No Morgan. Listen." said Greg

"No it's just I don't know how to deal with that. It happened and I don't know what to do about it." told Morgan

"It doesn't matter. Do you know how much I have liked you since you first came and I first saw you? I don't care it's what on the inside that counts. You may be hurting for seeing the officer go down you can't change that. But we can at least talk about the kiss." said Greg

"I'm afraid what the others are going to say when they find out what happened." said Morgan

"I am too but that doesn't mean we shouldn't talk about it. You've been pretending that you're alright but you're not. I have lost so many people in my life and I don't want to lose you." Greg exclaimed

Morgan ended up taking her seat belt off and opened her door and went outside standing there. Greg unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door. He went out and shut the car door and went on the other side of the Denali where Morgan was. He leaned back with his back touching the Denali.

"You're still you on the inside even if you pretend that you're alright. That's no question and you are always there. You're always there for everyone and I've always been there for you. Even if you try to run and hide it's still you on the inside even if you try to change you will always be yourself. That's the best you can be." said Greg as he looked at her "I have contemplated of my own past and I tried running from it. You can't run from this Morgan."

"I tried." said Morgan as her hair was blowing in the wind

"You did." replied Greg

"I'm sorry Greg but I guess I just needed a bit of space. I needed to clear my head and see my reaction to everything. I'm so sorry for being cold with you. I guess I just kept on lying to myself." said Morgan

"I've done that and the thing is wherever I go you're there at the end of that destination. Just give me a chance." said Greg as he looked at her right there as she looked at him "Will you?"

"Here's your answer." said Morgan

"My answer." repeated Greg wondering what she was even getting at

She went in and ended up kissing him right there. Greg put his hands to her neck as they kept on kissing right there. He has passionately been, wanting to have her for a long time. He always liked her for who she is and not just by what she looks like on the outside. He also likes her for who she is on the inside. And to him that's what counts.

They pulled away from the kiss as Morgan looked at him right there. She smiled knowing that she has been waiting for the real thing. The whole time the real thing for her has been Greg. He's the one thing that she has going for her and she doesn't want to lose him.

"I don't want to lose you or what we have." Morgan whispered to him  
"I don't either it's what's on the inside that counts." said Greg to her very closely

"Now let's just wait to tell everyone about this." said Morgan

"Yeah plus they will all understand." replied Greg

They smiled at each other right there as they leaned in for one more kiss for they have officially made up. Greg opened the door to the Denali for her as she went in. Greg went over to the driver's side and went in himself. He started the ignition and drove out of the parking lot and went back to the crime lab together.


End file.
